Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold
is the main theatrical release for ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. It also double bill with 2003 Kamen Rider flims. . The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016. Plot The film opens on Dino Earth fifteen years ago with a village elder telling the story of how Princess Freezia sealed away a pair of evil Bakuryuu with the Holy Sword, encasing them in ice. If the evil creatures are ever released from their prison, the world will end in a grip of fear "encased in white". One of the children listening to the story asks the elder if that would mean Dino Earth is going to disappear, but the elder reassures the child there is nothing to fear as long as good Bakuryuu and the people of Dino Earth work together. The children go to sleep and the elder asks a young Asuka to get some sleep too as the boy reads the storybook. In 2003, a Nordic military helicopter crew finds an iceberg floating in the sea that appeared half a year ago, which breaks apart and frees the evil Bakaryuu from their icy prison. The two then dive into the sea to begin their rampage. On a beach, the Abarangers and their friends are enjoying a fun summer. Ryouga is sharing a shave ice with his niece Mai while Ryuunosuke enjoys one of his own while resting in a chair. Ranru, Asuka and Yukito are enjoying a game of beach volleyball when the ball suddenly moves out of bounds. Ryouga tries to spike it back to the others but misses and then sees a strange woman has caught the volleyball. She acts strangely and hugs Ryouga, saying she has "found" him. Some of Ryouga's friends misinterpret this and Ryouga swears that he does not know her. Asuka pauses after seeing the woman and thinks something is familiar about her, only for an Evolian to appear and demand the Abarangers to hand over the woman to her. The monster corrects them when they assume she is a Trinoid, saying she is not a lowly Trinoid, but a Hexanoid known as Hanabikinikibinas. Emiri, witnessing this, breaks the fourth wall to inform the children in the audience that "Hexa" means "Six" in Greek. Hanabikinikibinas gets annoyed by her talking to nobody and uses her Bikini Beam to turn everybody's clothes into a bikini. The men are embarrassed by this but the girls don't seem to mind and Ryouga notices that the strange woman is not affected by the Bikini Beam. This distracts them long enough for Hanabikinikibinas to fire her Venus Stinger attack, which petrifies Emiri into stone. Hanabikinikibinas then uses her Eggplant Bomber attack, bit the Abarangers instantly transform and shielded Ryousuke from the blast. The Abarangers use their AbaLasers to destroy Hanabikinikibinas's grunts and make a hasty retreat. The team hides the still petrified Emiri in a cove, Mai tries to cheer up the woman by giving her a flower and the woman apologizes for causing the group trouble. Ryouga says its not her fault and he doesn't mind. She explains that the reason the Evolians are after her is because they want the weapon she is carrying. Asuka recognizes it as the legendary weapon, the Dyna Laser, meaning that the woman is Princess Freezia of Dino Earth legends and he immediately bows at her feet. Freezia explains that she had been sealed within the sword for over 15,000 years and the energy of the sword has been drained so she was set free. She asks the Abarangers to give her some of their Dino Guts power, otherwise the world will be destroyed. Ryouga is given the Dyna Laser and he begins to channel his Dino Guts into the weapon. Out at sea, a tanker is sailing and a sudden snowstorm hits the area. The captain finds this odd as they are in the tropics, only for the two evil Bakuryuu to appear in front of them and destroy the vessel, killing its crew as it explodes. The Abaranger's Bakuryuu partners sense this evil inside Brachiosaurus and begin to panic, much to Brachio's discomfort. Freezia explains while the team rides in Yukito's 1971 Dodge Challenger convertible that the Evolians sent the iceberg through the portal to Earth from Dino Earth six months ago and the weapon is actually one of two pieces of the Sword of the Seal. Before she can explain any further, Hanabikinikibinas appears in the middle of the road and starts shooting at them. Yukito stops his car and the most of the team gets out and transforms to fight Hanabikinikibinas while Ryouga drive Freezia away to find the other part of the sword. Hanabikinikibinas summons a swarm of bees that have random effects. Yukito is stung by one of the bees and shrinks to the size of a doll with the Aboimas ordered by their boss to try to stomp on him. Ranru is stung by a bee and undergoes a mitosis effect where she splits and is cloned constantly until the entire dock has over 100 Ranrus. At first Ranru thinks this is perfect as her 100 clones could easily defeat Hanabikinikibinas as an army of AbareYellows, but each one has their own ambitions based on Ranru's desires and do not want to fight with her. Hanabikinikibinas and the Abarangers struggle as they are overwhelmed by the energetic Ranru clones. A news reporter gives a bulletin that strange creatures are headed for the Japanese coast, causing an abnormal cold front to appear. Ryouga stops and uses the Dyna Laser to locate the second piece, which is close by. A TV Asahi studio showing an archeology/antiques show shuts down as the network has switched to special news bulletins and camera crews head out, with the staff locking up and securing the item they were going to showcase: the missing piece of the sword. Freezia asks Ryouga to use more Dino guts energy to give an exact location of the sword piece as she wants to protect the world from its imminent doom. Wanting to help her even more, Ryouga focuses his power and gets the exact sense of where the sword piece is. They are stopped by Jeanu, who orders Ryouga to hand over the sword and dons the Armor of Darkness. Ryouga refuses and prepares to fight her as AbaRed. Back on the dock as night falls, the Ranru clones are still trampling the Abarangers and overwhelming Hanabikinikibinas until the real Ranru realizes that the clones are all like her and she creates a diversion to lead them all away from the dock. Ranru and Asuka then try again to fight Hanabikinikibinas as AbareYellow and AbareBlack. Characters Abarangers Villains *Dimensional Drifter Galvidi Invasion Garden Evolien *Disciple of Dawn Lije *Destruction Messenger Jannu *Creative Messenger Mikela *Visionary Messenger Voffa *Hexanoid Evil Mecha *BakurenOh Others *Princess Freesia *Emiri Imanaka *Ryunosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Asuka(Child): *Mahoro(Child): *Mizuho(Child): *Staff: *TV Director: *TV Announcer: *Captain: Robert Baldwin *Steerman: Payman Hafizee *Sailor: Darmian Barberzel Continuity and Placement This easily fits in between the events of episodes 21 and 22 of Abaranger as this is after Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus's introduction, but before AbareKiller kidnaps Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus and Bakuryuu Dimenokodon. Notes *'Brachio's Line:' **A quote from the opening narration of ''G-Men '75. *In a fourth-wall breaking joke, Lije tells Visionary Messenger Voffa that they have to make way for Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, the Kamen Rider movie this film is double billed with, at the end. This was the first time Kamen Rider was mentioned in a Super Sentai production since JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger. *Robert Baldwin portrays a tanker captain in this film; he will eventually become a dinosaur Sentai hero ten years later. *As Ryouga carries Princess Freezia away from danger by swinging from a Ferris wheel and across buildings, he passes by a building where the other part of the Baku Laser is located. The camera pans down to a sign revealing it to be the TV Asahi Studio. TV Asahi is the network which airs Super Sentai. *At the start of the credits, the Evolian generals renact the famous Abbey Road walk of the Beatles while crossing a street in Tokyo, albeit from the opposite side of the street. **This is similar to the same bit done by the four main Abaranger in the actual ending clip. See Also (BakurenOh debut) Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies